Going Under
by wolef
Summary: It's another Evanescence songfic only this time its "Going Under" its about Naruto going after Sasuke , kinda dark


Haha, somehow I keep getting these ideas with the Evanescence songs ^__^ so here's another songfic of Evanescence only this time its "Going Under" This is based on when Naruto is chasing after Sasuke, after chapter 210, when Naruto goes after Sasuke when he comes out of the coffin. Btw this is a one shot. Enjoy~  
  
**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**  
  
Naruto leapt from branch to branch, trying desperately to catch up with his rival, who had just come out of the coffin.  
"Sasuke!!" he called, "Come back here!!"  
  
**Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you**  
  
'Stupid bastard.' The blond thought angrily, 'We come for him, risking our lives to bring him back and still he runs away!!'  
  
**And you still won't hear me**  
  
"Sasuke!!!!" he yelled again. The dark-haired boy kept on going, not looking back once at his blond teammate. Naruto cursed as he directed the chakra to his feet to help propel him forward faster. Suddenly, the branch under his feet snapped.  
  
**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**  
  
The blond gripped for some unknown object to stop him from falling. He half expected Sasuke to be there to grab his hand, to save him just like he had done in the past.  
He kept falling.  
  
**Maybe I'll wake up for once**  
  
Naruto cursed himself for being so stupid and expecting Sasuke there to save him, not that he wanted to be saved by that bastard anyways. He did a somersault and managed to land successfully on his feet unharmed.  
  
**Not tormented daily defeated by you**  
  
'You were always better than me at everything.' The blond thought as he struggled to catch up, always making sure his rival was still in view. 'Everyday you would beat me at something.'  
  
**Just when I though I'd reached the bottom**  
  
'And I thought we were friends.' He thought bitterly, 'Or at least close enough, even if we were only rivals. We went through so much together and we gotten out of so many situations together.'  
  
**I'm dying again**  
  
The branch under him broke again. Naruto swore as he realized he had let out too much chakra, which was why the branches were breaking.  
  
**I'm going under**  
**Drowning in you**  
  
'Stupid bastard!!' he screamed in his mind as he fell, 'I wouldn't be in this situation I it weren't for you!! Damn you!! Damn you!!'  
  
**I'm falling forever**  
  
'Shimata!!!' there were a bunch of jagged rocks underneath him and there was no way he could dodge them. 'Why did I even come after you?? I'm going to die because of you!! Why do I even care??'  
  
**I've got to break through**  
**I'm going under**  
  
"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he closed his eyes for the impact of sharp rocks ripping into his body and the feel of sharp pain and flow of blood over stone. It never came.  
  
**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**  
  
'Nani??' Naruto opened his eyes. He was in the arms of someone, only who?? The blond looked up to see the deathly pale face of his rival. "Sasuke??" he said uncertainly, "N-nande?? Nande datte bayo??"  
"Che, idiot." Was his rival's reply.  
  
**So I don't know what's real and what's not.**  
  
"Omae...." Naruto drew breath tried again, "You s-saved me?? Nande??"  
  
**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**  
  
"Put me down!!" the blond said as he tried to struggle free. Sasuke let him fall to the grass with a thump. Naruto rubbed his head before standing up and pointing as accusing finger to Sasuke. "What the hell?!?! You ignore me, you betray me, and now you save me?!?! What the hell is going on?!?!"  
  
**So I can't trust myself anymore**  
  
"You really think I'm going to let you die, idiot??" Sasuke said, coldly, "After all the times I risked my neck to save yours I'm just going to let you die??"  
"Nani datte bayo!?!?!?!" the blond yelled, 'Kuso!!! It's like he cares and doesn't care about me!! So does he care or doesn't he?? What the hell is going on with the bastard!!'  
  
**I'm dying again**  
  
"Che, later Dobe." And the dark haired boy took off again. Naruto followed without a second thought, all that was on his mind was getting that asshole back. It was like Sasuke was running away with a piece of himself, strangely though and Naruto had to get that piece back.  
  
**I'm going under**  
**Drowning in you**  
**I'm falling forever**  
**I've got to break through**  
  
He had to get Sasuke back. He didn't know why it was so important, but it was the only though in his mind and it was enclosing him like spider web.  
Sasuke didn't stop to look back at his rival. All he needed to do was find Orochimaru and finally possess that sweet power to finally kill Itachi.  
  
**So go on and scream**  
**Scream at me I'm so far away**  
  
He could hear the blond yelling at him to stop, but he couldn't, not while the key to killing his older brother lay just ahead of him. Sasuke knew that Naruto was calling but ignored him. He had more important matters to attend to.  
  
**I won't be broken again**  
  
Naruto panted heavily as he rushed to catch up. 'Chikuso Sasuke!!! Heh, to think that the great Uchiha prodigy would turn to a snake for more power. I thought you were stronger than that, you bastard!! That you didn't need someone to fulfill your ambition for you. That's so low!! Maybe I'm the stronger one now...'  
  
**I've got to breath I can't keep going under**  
  
'You confuse me so much Sasuke!! You're so cold, so anti-social. None of us know much about you except you're a bastard!! And yet, still here I am, trying to bring you back before you do anything stupid, not that you already did...I don't know why, all I know is, I've got to bring you back no matter what!!'  
  
**I'm dying again**  
  
'When you betrayed me, it was like everything we been through, every memory shattering.'  
  
**I'm going under**  
**Drowning in you**  
**I'm falling forever**  
**I've got to break through**  
**I'm going under**  
  
'I don't know why I care so much about you. Maybe this team thing is starting to take affect on me, maybe it's because you're the only person close enough to me. I haven't figured out my feelings yet, but all I know is I'm brining you back.' The blond took another leap toward his teammate, determination burning in his sky blue eyes.  
  
**I'm going under**  
  
**I'm going under**  
  
Well, how do you people like it?? wow!! This was kinda longer then I expected!! Ahhh...T-T I made Sasuke evil. He won't be in the others though!!! I might do "Bring Me to Life" next or "Tourniquet" depends what idea I get first. Don't forget to check out my other songfic "Hello" PLZ REVIEW!!!! I CAN HANDLE FLAMES TOO!!! (thnks to a certain friend of mine -_-) 


End file.
